


Boredom and Bourbon

by Taigatora (tigress123)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigress123/pseuds/Taigatora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is bored, the five-year mission is full of 'dead time' and this is one such time. Well, it was until Jim barges into his office and asks if he still has any bourbon left. - A sweet little snippet of a McKirk confession of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Rounds On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This is a story for WeWillSpockYou. She got really excited with the fact that I was a writer. I haven’t been writing over the past few years due to school and work. But I thought I could write a quick story just for her and try my hand at my first M/M. First time posting on this site, but not first fanfiction. This work is un betaed and this is the first time I have tried 'accents' so I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy.

Leonard McCoy was bored. A five-year mission had sounded like a good idea when Jim had conned him into coming along. Jim, with his big blue doe eyes and pouty lip, he could never turn down any of Jim’s crazy ideas when he got that damn kicked puppy look. Jim had talked about action, adventure, exploration… what he had left out was the little detail about days with nothing to do but check inventory and review files, followed by mass chaos when damage was done to the ship or some idiot, which most of the time was Jim, getting hurt during an away mission. 

Today was one of the days where the med bay was empty. His nursing staff was busy checking inventory and he was completely up to date on all the crew’s medical files, yet his shift did not end for another two hours. With a groan he let his head fall onto his desk. His misery and boredom were interrupted by the now well-known sound of his office door swishing open. He did not even have to look up from the desk to know who was in his office. 

“What do you want Jim?”

Jim walked in, grabbing the chair on the other side of his desk, sat down, and propped his feet up. 

“Awe Bones, do I need a reason to come see you?”

He raised his head glaring at the man sitting across from him.

“Jim, you came into my med bay willingly. Of course you want somethin'.”

Jim smirked, leaning forward in his chair, drawing closer to him. 

“You know me so well Bones. I just got off Alpha shift and I wanted to know if you would like to meet up after you are done with your shift. I thought we could get some chow in the mess hall together... Aannnd I also wanted to see if you had any more of that bourbon left tucked away in your cabin.” 

He sighed sitting up with a groan, he wasn’t as young as he used to be and laying his head on his desk had done a number to his back. Reaching his hands above his head, he stretched his back out as much as he could until it popped. 

He heard a groan coming from across the desk and looked at Jim. Jim had a glazed look in his eye, one He had seen many times over their friendship, he was apparently lost in his thoughts… most likely the X rated kind. 

“Yeah Jim, I still got some of the good bourbon stashed away, but I swear if you clean me out, don’t come crawl'n to me to fix you up next time you get torn to bits from some dumb ass adventure you have. What I got left is it, until we make a stop by an Earth colony.” 

Jim smirked and stood up smiling at him. Jim had a certain look in his eye that made him a bit nervous, that man got into trouble constantly, and usually dragged his ass in right along with him. Whenever Jim got that look, he knew to run the other way. What the hell could Jim have planned that involved getting dinner and drinking some bourbon?

“Alright Bones! See you at 21:00 in the mess hall.” 

With that, Jim vanished through the sliding door to his office. 

“What the hell did I just agree to?” 

He groaned running a hand through his hair, he just knew that he would regret agreeing to meeting with Jim tonight, he always did. He was just glad that tomorrow was one of his days off. 

***Karl Urban***Karl Urban***Karl Urban***

Dinner in the mess hall was normal. Jim groaned about the lack of food available that wouldn’t aggravate his allergies, yet was healthy enough to satisfy his constant ‘yapping’ about eating a healthy diet. Jim flirted with Uhura, jokingly of course since she was dating the local green blooded hobgoblin who had become good friends with Jim over the years.

When Jim had finished eating, he grabbed his tray “Hey! I was still eating that!” and placed them in the recycling unit. 

“Come on Bones! Time to celebrate!”

He let out a groan walking out of the mess hall. 

“Fine ya infant, you could have at least let me finish my meal.”

Jim just grinned and the duo walked through the corridors until they reached his quarters. Jim made himself at home as usual, flopping down on his bed as if he owned it, and stretched out with a happy sigh.

“You have a nice bed Bones, comfy… why isn’t my bed this comfy?”

He snorted, “Jim, we all have standard issue beds. They're all the same.”

Jim looked up at him with a pout. He shook his head turning away to open the side table drawer and pull out a half empty bottle of good Kentucky bourbon. 

“So Jim, what are we celebrating? It ain’t either of our birthdays, no one got a promotion, and we haven’t been on any dangerous, or even non-dangerous away missions in days.”

Jim’s pout fell away and he sat up on the bed. Jim stood up and took the bottle of bourbon from his hand setting it down on the side table, not meeting his eyes. 

“Well, I guess we aren’t celebrating yet. I mean, we could celebrate but only if you want to…” 

He had never seen Jim fidget like he was doing, nor had he ever heard the uncertainty in the cocky and confident man’s voice. Something was worrying Jim and he didn’t like it. 

“What is it Jim, come on just say what you got to say and then we can celebrate. Do we have a new away mission or something? What has you actin like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?”

Jim half-heartedly chuckled and finally looked up at him. Without saying another word, Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips to his in a soft, tentative kiss. 

It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but by the time it registered that Jim was kissing him, Jim was already pulling away. He groaned and reached up tangling his fingers in Jim’s short hair and pulling him back into the kiss with a low groan of pleasure. 

Jim’s lips were soft, just as he had imagined they would be. For years, he had wanted Jim, but never thought he could have the man who was his best friend. He knew Jim was not picky about who he slept with, men, women, tentacle plant people with no set gender, if it was into Jim, Jim was most of the time willing to give anything a try once. But Jim had never shown any interest, beyond friendship, with him. 

Groaning he broke the kiss, pulling away just enough so that he could lean his forehead against Jim’s, cradling the back of Jim’s neck to keep him from moving away. 

“Why?” was all he could vocalize of his thoughts. A simple question, why him, why now?

Jim smiled reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. 

“Because… because I had to try. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, but I always was afraid I would fuck things up and you would leave me. But earlier today I was talking to Uhura and I realized that if you didn’t stop being my friend after the incident on Vega 4, or Baltizotk or even the mess that was the supposed diplomatic mission on the moon of Rika 7 then me telling you how much I care about you wouldn’t scare you away either.”

He huffed, leaning in to capture Jim’s lips in a quick, soft kiss. 

“You idiot, I’m never gonna leave you Jim”

Jim smirked “Good, I was all prepared to blame this on another sex pollen incident if you turned me down.”

He hissed, “I swear Jim, you better not have any of that shit hidden around here. That stuff caused chaos in my med bay for weeks.”

He stepped back, letting go of Jim and breaking Jim’s loose hold on him, reaching to grab the bottle of bourbon. 

“So Jim, what are we celebrating again?” 

Jim smirked sitting back on the bed and looking up at him with that mischievous look on his face. 

“A new adventure perhaps.”

He scowled opening the top of the bottle glaring at Jim.

“I am not too sure I like that idea Jim, if you are comparing our relationship to one of your damn adventures it is bound to end in someone being rushed into med bay and nearly dying.”

Jim laughed reaching out and grabbing his hips pulling him back and onto the bed beside him. 

“Bones, we started this adventure years ago. It is the best adventure so far. We have had our bumps and bruises but as long as you are there to fix me up and I’m there to save your ass we can make it through anything.”

He sighed raising the bottle briefly before taking a drink directly from the bottle. 

“Fine Jim, to our new adventure. And to taming the untamable Jim Kirk.” 

He took another drink from the bottle before passing it to Jim. 

“I swear Jim, if you are serious about this whole thing you better stop flirting with everything on two legs. I don’t share. I’m a selfish bastard like that.”

Jim smiled, his face softening and loosing his over confident look.

“Bones, I know that I have a bad reputation but you know that I don’t do that. I would never hurt you like that. I care about you too much.”  
Jim took a drink then set the bottle down on the side table. Jim leaned forward placing his hand on his cheek and putting their foreheads together, mimicking Leonard’s earlier posture. 

“You mean the world to me Bones, I am yours as you are mine. Ok?”

“Ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> No smut yet but maybe later. Please review, I haven’t written anything in YEARS and this is my first post on Ao3. I appreciate reviews and helpful criticism but Flames will be ignored. Thank you. And thanks again to WeWillSpockYou for encouraging me to write again.


	2. Round Two is on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An away mission, gone wrong... or ooh so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hear ya, I hear ya! You want another chapter… and I’ll give it to you. BUT I wanna favor from my watchers and readers. I’ve submitted an entry for a contest and I have until July 30th to get the most votes so I can win tickets to Chicago Comic-Con. Please go vote for me. Thank you!

[Vote for my photo, help me get to Comic-Con Chicago so that I can meet Karl Ubran, William Shatner, and cast members of Star Trek the Next Generation!](http://woobox.com/s6uqhi/vote/for/4343489)

 

 

This was not a good idea. Jim never had good ideas, he should have known the moment Jim suggested he join him on the “simple diplomatic” mission that it would go to hell in a hand-basket.

 

“Awe, come on Bones, it won’t be so bad,” Jim pleaded, big blue puppy dog eyes… Damn it…

 

“No Jim,” Leonard growled, at his pathetic looking partner and Captain.

 

“Booones! If we don’t do this then the Kanjan will not join the federation. It is a tradition, and we have to honor traditions!”

 

“No Jim,” he was breaking, he knew he was breaking.

 

“Awe, come on. I promise it won’t be that bad. And when we get back to the ship I will make it up to you,” Jim bartered.

 

He groaned, “Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor not a show girl! You know I don’t dance, and there ain’t no way in hell you are getting me in that damn getup!”

 

Jim huffed and stopped with the puppy dog eyes. His posture changed completely, going from lover to Captain in a split second.

 

“You know I wouldn’t ask you to do this if we didn’t have to. It is a requirement for the highest ranking members of each party of a contract to complete the ritual and seeing as you and me are the highest two officers in the landing party we have to do this. We don’t have time to call for anyone else to beam down.”

 

He sighed, Jim was right; he had to do it… oh stars above.

 

“Fine, but I am not coming on any more away missions after this. Every damn time I leave the ship you get us into some type of trouble.”

 

Jim smiled brightly and reached forward, drawing him closer. With a satisfied hum of triumph, Jim leaned forward kissing him. It was a brief kiss, but as always, it left him wanting more.

 

“Alright, let’s get this done, then we can get back to the ship and I can make the whole thing up to you,” Jim nearly purred against his lips.

 

“I swear Jim, you owe me for this,” he sighed before drawing Jim back to him. They had a few minutes to spare; he was definitely using that time wisely.

 

Reaching up he dug his fingers into Jim’s short hair, drawing him closer. He leaned forward kissing Jim’s soft lips. Jim quickly joined the program enthusiastically returning the kiss. With a smirk, he took Jim’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it slightly. Jim groaned and reached down tugging at his shirt.

 

“Booones, Bones!” Jim moaned into his mouth.

 

“No Jim, we have to get ready for the stupid ritual. Now go get dressed, we can finish this back on the Enterprise.”

 

Jim whimpered, “You tease! Come on Bones we have plenty of time.”

 

He laughed, shaking his head. “No Jim, we don’t.”

 

Jim sighed, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. “Alright… alright. They left our… outfits by the door. Guess we should go put them on.”

 

“If you want to call what they left an outfit go right ahead Jim, but I still say it is just a scrap of leather with straps to keep it up,” he grumbled as he walked over to the pile of ‘clothing’. He picked up what looked like a leather skirt.

 

“There isn’t even a shirt Jim,” he groused glaring at the article of clothing as if it had done something to offend him.

 

“Bones, you only have to wear it for a little bit, and besides. I know you will look amazing in it.” Jim’s flirtatious smile was not amusing.

 

“Jim,”

 

Jim sighed cutting him off, “Just put it on! We don’t have a choice. Do you really think I want to wear the outfit either? I might look great shirtless but it is freezing here, and personally I would prefer to keep your amazing chest all for my own viewing pleasure… but we don’t have a choice. The Federation wants the Kanjan for supplies and we have to do whatever it takes to get them to sign the damn agreement.”

 

“Damn it Jim, I wasn’t arguing. I was just going to say that there was no place to put our com units in these things.”

 

Jim sighed looking over the outfit. “Sorry Bones, but at least I’ll have less to take off of you once the night is over. Wonder if the Kanjan will let us take a souvenir home with us.”

 

Leonard shook his head and quickly stripped off his uniform shirt. “Jim… get your mind out of the gutter and get dressed!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dears, that is all you get this chapter. I promise though, I will get around to some smutt soon. I added a link to a picture of Karl Urban as Cupid… it is the inspiration for this chapter and the outfits.


End file.
